1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor and a method of manufacturing the transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transistor used as a switching device and a method of manufacturing the transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operation characteristics of a transistor are mainly determined by a size of a channel region in the transistor. Particularly, in case that the size of the channel region increases, the operation characteristics of the transistor may also increase.
Thus, a triple gate transistor having a relatively large channel region is widely used. Because the channel region of the triple gate transistor is formed in an active structure located on an insulation layer, the channel region of the triple gate transistor may be relatively large. Thus, operation characteristics of the triple gate transistor may be relatively superior.
Particularly, in case that a voltage is applied to the active structure of the triple gate transistor, the channel region may be formed in sidewalls of the active structure as well as an upper surface of the active structure. Thus, the channel region of the triple gate transistor may be relatively large.
As described above, the active structure is formed on the insulation layer. Thus, in case that a conductive layer is formed on the insulation layer to cover the active structure, an upper face of the conductive layer may be uneven.
Thus, a margin of a photolithography process performed for patterning the conductive layer into a gate electrode may decrease.
In addition, source/drain structures of the triple gate transistor may be formed by an epitaxial growth process to reduce a contact resistance and a source/drain resistance.
However, in case that the source/drain structures grow exceedingly in the epitaxial growth process, the source/drain structures may be electrically connected to each other. Thus, an electrical short may be generated.